1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover and a jacket with a pocket for a book and a method of manufacture thereof.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a cover and a jacket which, in addition to protecting the book and providing for the usual conventional written material, also provides for a visual impression formed by means other than solely printing. Such visual impression means is achieved with a pocket and material to be inserted thereinto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, book jackets have generally been opaque, although there have been translucent and transparent jackets used.
A jacket is considered to be a removable article which is generally used with hard cover books but which can be used with a paperback. On the other hand, a cover is generally formed as an integral unit with the binding of a book and is not generally considered to be a removable object.
As is well known, jackets were normally formed of paper, and sometimes of strong paper, in order to provide a picturesque view on the outer portion with information concerning the book as well as the author and background of the same. Jackets and covers were generally used both for information and protective reasons to avoid marring and scarring of the material from which a permanent book cover was made or of the pages forming a paperback book.
A primary purpose of the jacket and book cover is to attract an individual to the book so that a purchase will be made. For this purpose, artistic descriptions and drawings have been placed onto jackets and book covers in addition to the background and other advertising information which a seller thought would be helpful to attract a customer and sell the book.